Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi
Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi or Math Blaster: 学の星 (English: Math Blaster: Math Stars) '''is a Japanese anime series based on the math-skilled game in USA called "Math Blaster by JumpStart Games and Knowledge Adventure". It has also been aired on Disney XD around the world. Plot In the pilot episode, a young boy named Chikara and his best friend Honoka with their friends Aiko, Keita, Fumihiko and Ruby are skilling at mathematics but suddenly they have a new mission alert and of course with their Blaster Watches and Orb Rings to accept the mission. Chikara, Honoka, Aiko, Keita, Fumihiko and Ruby with their robo-dog Mel hide somewhere else to transform by using the Blaster Watch to transform into aliens to jump to the intergalactic universe and they'll fight villains, monsters and hybrid/nastiest creatures to complete the mission. Characters '''Main (The Blasters) * Chikara Iida (飯田チカラ)/Max- a 14-year old boy who studies mathematics. But he transformed into a green-skinned alien, he voiced by Shouta Aoi (Japanese); Jonathan Wilson (English) * Honoka Miwa (三輪ホノカ)/GC - a 14-year old girl and best friend/love interest of Chikara and she studies mathematics. But she transformed into a purple-skinned alien, she voiced by Suzuko Mimori (Japanese); Maryke Hendrikse (English) * Aiko Esashika (えさしか愛顧)/Kira- Chikara, Keita and Honoka's friend in class and she also plays violin and she skills at matemathics as well. But she transformation into a pink-skinned alien, she voiced by Yoshino Nanjou (Japanese); Tara Strong (English) * Keita Sato (佐藤啓太)/Hikari- a young Mathematics club president. But he transformed into a blue-skinned alien, he voiced by Mamoru Miyano (Japanese); Seth Rogen (English) * Scarlet a.k.a Ruby Tojo (スカーレット/東城ルビー)/Mia- a 13-year old girl that she is expert at mathematics and she joined the Blasters. But she transformed into a orange-skinned alien, she voiced as Aki Toyosaki (Japanese); Janice Messal (English). She is actually a Siamese cat, and takes on a human form as cover. * Fumihiko Egashira (江頭文美)/Rave- he's the one who studied Algebra and the bullies calling him a nerd, It has diasppointed from him and he joined the Blasters. But he transformed into a dark green-skinned alien with a horn on his head, he voiced as Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese); Maja Prebensen (English) * Mel- The Blasters' pet robo-dog, He voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese); Juan Chioran (English) Major * Mr. Hotaru- He's the school principal of Hirohito High School, he voiced as Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese); Christopher Berger (English) * Mrs. Sakurauchi- She's the math teacher and she always teach math lessons, she voiced by Ai Orikasa (Japanese); Tomoko Berger (English) * Monty- a robot from the Spaceport and he's called the Blasters to accept all of their missions. he's voiced by LiLiCo (Japanese); Richard Ian Cox (English) * Tori- An alien who realizes that he's a math grader, he voiced by Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese); Naoki Takenaka (English) * Professor von Franke- an alien scientist with his inventions, geniuses and technics, also he's a doctor who cured Kira, he voiced by Arthur Lounsbery (Japanese); Maurice LeMarche (English) Minor * Michiyoshi Iida and Kokoro Iida- Chikara's parents. They're voiced by Chō and Tsugumi Higasayama (Japanese); Brock Baker and Kelly Sanchez (English) * Kanetake Miwa and Machiko Miwa- Honoka's parents. They're voiced by Kazuya Nakai and Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) * Kunihiko Esashika and Yoko Esashika- Aiko's parents * Hirotoki Sato and Otoha Sato- Keita's parents * Sora- Chikara's pet dog * Jiro- Honoka's pet dog * Yumi- Aiko's pet cat * Koi- Keita's pet goldfish * The students of the Hirohito High School * Eli- a 5 year old girl who got lost in the mall. She's voiced by Aki Toyosaki (Japanese); Jenna "Real-Life Longley Goodenmeyer" Reid (English) (she's only appears in OVA) * Dr. Shineberg- he's the retired professor of the Space Station and he got prisoned by kill all the Larvas and he called the Blasters for having a special mission according to him. * Baby Daiji- a strange infant from the basket without the biological mother so the Blasters will adopt him Villains * The Math Badsters- They're clones of themselves. They're voiced by the same actors as the Math Blasters in both the Japanese and English versions. * Sheila/aliehS (in reversed name)- she's the reformed human but, her true form is a monster, alien and human hybrid to destroy the Math Blasters for getting revenge by failing the test. She's voiced by Nao Fujita (Japanese); Tomoko Berger (English) * The Hyper Bosses * Illitera. She's voiced by Toshiko Fujita (Japanese); Aisha Phoebe Ayari (English) * The Number Cruncher. He's voiced by Ikuya Sawaki (Japanese); Christopher Berger (English) * Major History Aliens * Sayaka. She's voiced by Sally Amaki (Japanese), Megan Kojimo (English) * Percy. He's voiced by Win Morisaki (Japanese), Brock Baker (English) * Luna. She's voiced by Ikuko Tani (Japanese), Venus Olajumoke (English) * Xyren. He's voiced by Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese), Jedidiah Cudby (English) * Dane and Rane. They're voiced by Goblin and Haruhiko Jō (Japanese), Bill Pepsi and Ben San Diego (English) * C.J. He's voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Sebastià Berlinguer (English) * Robby. He's voiced by Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Holly Gauthier-Frankel (English) * Neri. She's voiced by Ikuko Tani (Japanese), Megan Kojimo (English) * Umbra. He's voiced by Masato Wada (Japanese), Aisha Phoebe Ayari (English) * Leo. He's voiced by Jai West (Japanese), Christopher Von Meyer (English) 'Movie-only ' * Princess Elliona- she's a princess of the Planet Crystallis but she kidnapped by the Ice Giant. She's voiced by Keiko Toda (Japanese), Susan Glover (English) * King Pierre de Préciuese- the leader of the Planet Crystallis and a father of Princess Elliona. He's voiced by Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Gerard Aarens (English) * The Ice Giant- a strong, dangerous and evil monster who smashes with his icy fist and he wants to freeze all of the Blasters to seek upon the Crystal Princess, Elliona. He's voiced by Norio Wakamoto (Japanese), Christopher Berger (English) * Prince Glaciet/Purity of Ultimus- he's the warrior and he uses the ultimate crystal stone to free the planet and now, he's the boyfriend of Elliona. He's voiced by Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Mark Hauser (English) * The people of the Planet Crystallis. They were mostly voiced by Keiko Toda and Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Brock Baker, Christopher Berger, Christopher Von Meyer, and Megan Kojimo (English) * The Ultimate Crystal Queen- a soul, heart and bravery heroine with their followers, Mode Ultimate Blasters. She's voiced by Seira Ryū (Japanese), Maja Prebensen (English) * Queen Jewelle de Préciuese- the mother of Elliona and a wife of King Pierre but she trapped inside the large crystal for many years and she free by the end of the battle. She's voiced by Maria Kawamura (Japanese), Natasha Mills (English) Songs Japanese * Stella-rium by Kano * Koi no Chikara to Honoka (恋のチカラとホノカ) by Hatsune Miku * Yuki by Whiteberry * Yume de Yozora wo Terashitai by Aqours (Math Blasters Version) * Snow Halation by Muses * Miraizu by Honeyworks * Harukakanata by Nyarons * Wonderful Rush by Muses (Math Blasters Version) (Movie only) * Oyasuminasan! by Hanamaru Kunikida (Kira's Sagitarrius Violin Version) * Squall of Sorrow by Soshi * Thank you, FRIENDS!! by Aqours (Math Blasters Mode Ultimate Version) (Movie only) * Storm in Lover by Suzuki Mimori and Yoshino Nanjou (GC and Kira) (Bonus Track) English * Math Blasters by Satellite Productions * You and Me by Holly Gauthier-Frankel (based off Yuki by Whiteberry) * BUH-BUH-BEE (Math Blasters intro) by Alisa Cheyenne ft. Fusid Voices * Lonely Storm by Jedidiah Cudby (based off Squall of Sorrow by Soshi) * Our Heroes! by The Triplets (based off Thank you, FRIENDS!! by Aqours) * My Best, Best Friend by Psycho Girls (based off Storm in Lover by Suzuki Mimori and Yoshino Nanjou) * Snow Halation by The Triplets (based off Snow Halation by Muses) * M.E.L. - Mechanically Enhanced Lapdog by Rinava * From Omega by Joaquín Gabaz and Veena Gabaz * Goodnight Y'all by Aisha Phoebe Ayari (based off Oyasuminasan! by Hanamaru Kunikida) * Wonderful Rush by Loving Caliber featuring Jayde Smith, Holly Gauthier-Frankel and AmaLee (based off Wonderful Rush by Muses) * Sky High by Jayde Smith (based off Miraizu by Honeyworks) * That's Good by DJ Kubin ft. Ryu Judoku (Devo cover) * Whip It by Devo (re-recorded version) * Tunnel by Rinava * Party x Party by Jayde Smith, Nicetherine Nixta, Megan Kojimo, Holly Gauthier-Frankel, Jessica Bravura and Jedidiah Cudby (Vocaloid cover) * Polka Face by "Weird Al" Yankovic * Perform this Way by "Weird Al" Yankovic Insert Songs * Hinode Kara Tsuki no Raito (日の出から月のライト) by Chikara Iida/Max (CV. Shouta Aoi) (Episode 6) * Kokoro no Komotta Heiwa (心のこもった平和) by Honoka Miwa/GC (CV. Suzuko Mimori) (Episode 8) * Ai No Amai Gen (愛の甘い弦) by Aiko Esashika/Kira (CV. Yoshino Nanjou) (Episode 15) * Hiru to Yoru, ADVANCED! (昼と夜, ADVANCED!) by Keita Sato/Hikari (CV. Mamoru Miyano) (Episode 18) * Daisū no Fure-Me (代数の振れ目) by Fumihiko Egashira/Rave (CV. Hiroshi Kamiya) (Episode 24) * Asa no Taiyō Sukāretto (朝の太陽スカーレット) by Scarlet/Ruby Tojo/Mia (CV. Aki Toyosaki) (Episode 29) * Sakura Sakura (さくら さくら) by the Blaster Seven (Episode 34) Soundtrack * Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi- Hāmonī no Saundotorakku (Only in Japan) * Math Blaster: Math Stars- Brain not Brawn! (Only in English-speaking regions) * Eiga ☆ Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi: Kyūkyoku no Kurisutarusutōn no Kensaku (究極のクリスタルストーンの検索) (Original Soundtrack) (Only in Japan) * Eiga ☆ Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi to Jumpstart: Kyōiku no Tomo: Tsuki no Shinden no Densetsu (月の神殿の伝説) (Original Soundtrack) (Only in Japan) * Math Blasters × Aqours & Muses (Only in Japan) * Math Blasters: Math Stars - Sing It! (Only in English-speaking regions) Movies and Specials * Eiga ☆ Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi: Kyūkyoku no Kurisutarusutōn no Kensaku * Burasutā to Akachan (ブラスターと赤ちゃん) (1-hour special episode) * Eiga ☆ Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi to Jumpstart: Kyōiku no Tomo: Tsuki no Shinden no Densetsu (crossover movie) (plus, a short film about Hopsalot's friend, Maru the Moon Rabbit by making a mochi itself.) Trivia * Even the aliens are not real except the real ones, inside the body are the human organs, which means it essentially a transformation. * It is aired on TV Tokyo 7 and its simulcast worldwide on Crunchyroll, Anime Strike and Funimation and simulcast Australia, El Kadsre and New Zealand on AnimeLab. * Suzuko and Yoshino are the voices of Umi and Eli from the anime series, Love Live! * The English dub is recorded in El Kadsre by Power Network, however some character's dialogues are recorded in Canada in Toronto, Montreal, and Vancouver respectively, with Seth Rogen and Maurice LaMarche's dialogues recorded in Los Angeles. * Even Ruby's end sentences is "nya~!" which means its "meow" in Japanese. * The character designs are heavily inspired by Blaster's Universe in addition to sharing voice actors for the English dub with it. * Some of the character's transformation is a Mode Ulitmate based on a Rock, Fairy Pokémon named Diancie (mega) * They have 5 transformation modes in this series like Mode Gold, Mode Galactic, Mode Aqua, Mode Prime and Mode Ultimate, also the Mode Sunset and Mode Snow was given by the Jumpstart Seven before they go back to the Space Station. * Mel revealed the Blaster Watch and a ring was used by the past Blasters before during they banished, until then Professor Von Franke search the past Blasters' watches and the rings but he found them in a big crystal. After he returned to the Space Station, he went to the lab and he fixed the Blasters' watches and the rings to fixed as good as new. * Monty revealed Ruby's real name is Scarlet because she can transformed into cat to human. International broadcasting Alexonia * ATS Kids * Disney XD Arab World * Spacetoon * Majid Kids * Jeem Tv Australia * ABC Me * Disney XD Brazil * Gloob Canada * Disney XD * Teletoon El Kadsre * ETVKK Eruowood * KERPT * Disney XD Germany * Disney XD Greece * Disney XD Helvmark * HT Me Italy * Disney XD Indonesia * RTV India * Nickelodeon * Pogo Iran * GEM Junior Jetania * Z Bop * Disney XD Japan * TV Tokyo * Disney XD Latin America * Disney XD Mahri * 2k New Zealand * TVNZ 2 * Disney XD North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 Poland * Disney XD Saudi Arabia * Ajyal TV Scandinavia * Disney XD Sentan * STN 2 Southeast Asia * Disney XD Turkey * Minika GO * TRT Çocuk Thailand * TIGA United El Kadsreian Nations * Disney XD United Kingdom * CBBC United States * PBS (presented by UNC-TV) International dub titles * English: Math Blaster: Math Stars * Turkish: Math Blaster: Matematik Yıldızları * Chinese: Math Blaster: 数学超级明星 * Arabic: مدرس الرياضيات * Russian: Math Blaster: математические чудеса * Korean: 수학 블래스터 : 수학 별 * Spanish: Math Blaster: Héroes Matemáticos * Italian: Math Blaster: Stelle Matematiche * Indonesian: Math Blaster: Pahlawan Matematika * Brazilian Portuguese: Math Blaster: Estrelas Matemáticas * Thai: Math Blaster: ฮีโร่คณิตศาสตร์ * Hindi: Math Blaster: गणित सितारे * Persian: ریاضی بلستر: قهرمانان ریاضی فضا Category:Fictional animated series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Fictional television series Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:Japan Category:El Kadsre